Truth or Dare
by Angelic Land
Summary: Yuuko is having a Christmas party, and she plans on having a rousing game of truth or dare. What happens when a "rousing" game turns into an "arousing"game? Rated M for lemon!


-This is my second story for this holiday season. I hope you like it!-

"I'll see you then!" Yuuko's message ended on the answering machine, gleefully.

When it was time to go, Link texted Pit that Ike was picking him and Marth up, and that he'd be ready in a few minutes.

Ike and Marth sat up front, and Link and Pit sat in back.

"This party is going to be so awesome!" Marth shouted, excitedly.

"Yuuko always throws the best Christmas parties," Pit said, in agreement.

When they arrived at Yuuko's, everyone got out and went up to the door.

"Hey, guys!" Himawari exclaimed, when she opened the door. "Looks like everybody's here, Watanuki," she said, as Watanuki greeted everyone.

"Yuuko's inside setting up for the game," said Watanuki.

"We're playing truth or dare, right?" Link asked.

"You bet!" Yuuko called from inside, then getting up and running over towards everyone. "Come on in! I'm so glad you could all make it, so lets get started!"

It was Yuuko's turn first, of course.

"Lets start with... Watanuki! Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth I guess..." Watanuki answered.

"Alright! Here goes... Who do you think is the most attractive out of all of us?" Yuuko asked, slyly.

"Yuuko! H-how could you!? I guess, um, Himawari!"

Yuuko looked at Watanuki deviously.

"C'mon, Watanuki! Himawari is indeed beautiful, but she's not _really _who you think is the sexiest, right?" Yuuko asked, nudging Watanuki's shoulder, making him blush a deep shade of red. "Now tell us the truth, Watanuki."

"Fine, you win. I'll be honest this time," Watanuki said, taking a deep breath. "Marth, you're one of the prettiest and hottest guys I've ever seen." Watanuki was redder than a beet at this point.

"Thats more like it!" Yuuko cheered. "Now, Watanuki, it's your turn to pick someone."

"How about you, Ike? Truth or dare?" Watanuki asked.

"Give me the dirtiest dare you can think of, man," Ike responded, confidently, in his deep, masculine voice.

"You're in for a good one then... Or will you be too chicken?" Watanuki teased. Ike chuckled. "I dare you take off everything but your umderwear, and stay like that until its your turn again."

Everyone was startled by Watanuki's dare, but they soon realized that it _was _quite a clever one, as Ike started to take off his shirt and pants.

He had beautiful, golden, toned muscles. His arms and legs, long and muscluar, and and his torso was like that of a god's. Ike was clearly the very definition of sexy. He had on a pair of dark blue boxer briefs that greatly accentuated his rather large manhood.

"How's this?" Ike asked Watanuki.

"P-perfect," said Watanuki, a bit surprised by Ike's fearlessness. "It's your turn to ask someone now, Ike."

"Alright, I'll choose Pit. Truth or dare, eh?" Ike asked.

"Okay, I'm up for a good dare, I suppose," Pit responded.

"Here's what you have to do: Make out with Link for as long as you possibly can. Thats the task," said Ike.

"You got it, buddy! Just you watch!" Pit said, winking to everyone, before approaching Link.

Pit moved over to where Link was sitting, and whispered something in his ear, so no one else could hear.

Then, Pit pinned Link onto the floor, and locked each other's lips together. To everyone that was watching, it looked like the two of them were enjoying every second of it. _And that's because the two of them were truly savoring each moment._

After about five minutes had passed, Link and Pit were still making out, and it had only gotten more and more heated up between them. Link could feel Pit's hardness right through his clothes, as could Pit.

At this point, there was no way to separate the two boys. They had already kicked their pants off, along with their shirts, and were still on the floor, passionately embracing each other.

"How are we supposed to not be turned on by this!?" Yuuko blurted out, as she lit her pipe, and motioned for Mokona to grab her a bottle of sake.

Ike couldn't handle himself any longer either, after seeing what Pit and Link were doing, he had to do something about the rapidly growing bulge in his underwear. Yuuko handed him the pipe for a moment just to let him try it.

"You're awfully gorgeous, Ike," said Yuuko. "Too bad I'm going to let Himawari have you instead," she said, lustfully.

After inhaling a few breaths, Ike found the smell to be more arousing than he he thought. He grabbed Himawari's waist and started grinding himself against her, senselessly.

Even Marth and Watanuki had moved into their own corner, starting to feel each other up.

Everyone was practically in heat, except for Yuuko and Mokona, who were drinking and smoking to their hearts' content, having fun just watching everyone else.

Out of everyone, it was Link and Pit who had really gotten serious. Pit had just rammed his fully erect length into Link's entrance, causing them both to moan in ecstasy. Pit continued to thrust his manhood into Link, as they both were both feeling themselves get closer and closer.

Pit's well-built, athletic body pressed against his, was the most amazing feeling Link had ever experienced. He was seeing stars every time Pit hit that spot inside him.

As Link got tighter and tighter, Pit was getting ready to release. He couldn't hold himself back. The moment Link released, Pit could feel it. His seed shot out of his manhood, deep into Link. The two of them were a hot, sticky mess, afterwards, but they were okay with it. They both had a lot more in them then they thought.

The next morning, the room was a total wreck, with dried semen, bottles of sake, and ashes from Yuuko's pipe. No one wanted to move.

"What day is it?" Yuuko groaned.

"It's Christmas Eve!"

R & R! :D


End file.
